A server type computer typically has a baseboard management controller (BMC) to manage the signal paths between the units on the motherboard.
For the convenience of maintenance of the server, the BMC is embedded with the version information so as to manage the signal paths. However, certain signal paths may suffer from read/write conflict when a server does not have a BMC.